Halo Genesis II: The Last Drop
by Electromotive Force
Summary: The crew of the Argo discovered more than just the destruction of Harvest. They rescued a lone civilian. But before they could learn of his mysterious past, ONI came into the picture...and all was silenced. This is his story. [Sequel to The Argo]
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

The war against the rebellion is at full tilt.

Rebel sympathizers, spies, and double agents plague the galaxy. Yet, something is discovered in deep space by the Office of Naval Intelligence that means more than a rebellion, the turmoil in the colonies, perhaps Earth.

ONI has discovered a strange object--an artificial ringworld clearly alien in origin. With the discoverey under tight wraps, clandenstine organizations tug of war with one another to be first at vernturing out to the construct, but one certain branch of ONI has a head start: Section Zero.

No one really knows what section zero does while most are oblivious to its very existence. One unsuspecting soldier of the Colonial Military Administration is approached by an agent very high in the Office of Naval Intelligence. He is told of a vastly rewarding opportunity: to travel to this newly-discovered alien world and plunder its secrets. The reward: ultimate victory against the galactic insurrection. The soldier would become a pioneer unlike any other before him. One man will venture into the vast unknown, go above and beyond to make contact with a mysterious alien race, with hopes of saving his own.

But agents in the upper echelons of the United Nations Space Command have their own agenda once contact is actually made. Agents that control him. The agents, the spies, and the crooked double-crossers of the universe have their own piece of the galactic pie to gain.

What follows his acceptance is a strange turn of events that lead the Marine Sergeant from the heist of the millenium, to his extraordinary encounter with a sentient species. They live, they think, and they have their own designs for this new world.

Will the solution to one war lead to another?


	2. Higher Learning

_How could this be_?

Surely, He'd be unafraid. He'd know how to handle this. After all He'd seen, been through, experienced…felt?

More importantly, why him? Why should He be here? Cosmic roll of the dice? Must've been His lucky day.

He'd probably die here.

Alone.

And His only companion would be the evil savage right in front of Him. When He first saw It, He froze by instinct. He knew not only that He was good as dead, but He'd die afraid.

Such a terrible way to die. The _worst_ way to die—to depart existence with fear.

Then, the almighty just so happened to grant Him a few more precious seconds to remember...

He looked back on His life and knew He lived a great one. A joyous one full of rich memories. Suddenly, He was unafraid. After all, memories were what He took with Him. Wherever He'd been and wherever He'll go. He couldn't help but picture the look on this thing's face when it came time to stare Him in the eye, and see that He couldn't be shaken.

Still though, something about this walking horror chilled Him to the bone. No measure of confidence could subdue the terror in His veins. Somehow, it was aware of all His thoughts. This…thing...was surely a cold-blooded, black-hearted, died-in-the-wool killer. Nothing but a killer. It probably had no comprehension of existence at all. Its movements, Its smell, and the look in Its eyes were dreadful. It was the most unclean and vicious site.

But more than that, if it killed and consumed the body, It wouldn't stop there. For some reason, He was convinced that this being wasn't stayed by hunger. It wanted _everything_. The body, the mind, and soul. It wanted these precious memories He held so dear.

This was the ultimate death: to fall forever into darkness. No memory. No last thoughts. Nothing. No feeling. Just nothing.

It would take him over.

He couldn't even comprehend what it is to have no thought or feeling—to have absolutely nothing. The perplexity of it was haunting as the creature studied Him up and down.

He knew there was no escape from this impeding doom. It stared at Him and Him at it, almost the same way the love of His life once stared at him. This creature in front of Him was His opposite. It knew His every thought and mocked them all in kind. It's His unknown at the end. Everything He was, everything He'd ever felt, and all His training told Him that He was finished. This was His end for all time.

He stood, paralyzied right down to the core, cold and numb. The growing look of pleasure on Its distorted and unclear face told Him that it savored His thoughts of growing despair. And the anticipation before the strike was worse than death itself. But even more...wonder. He wondered if this was just a one-shot life He led. Would it end? Was there something at the end? Was there another place to go? An afterlife?

He was now particularly fearful because this thing tore it all away. His dreams were gone and He wasn't even left with an unknown. Just a blank space—a pure void. It planted _this _in His head.

Not even an afterlife. He could lay down and die right then and there. What was the point? This thing had Him in checkmate. Why fight?

I'll tell you why: Because right _now_, He could have the satisfaction this very instant, that He was going to make this nightmare work for every smidgeon of soul It was about to devour, which is why they are lunging head-on at each other right now!

**Halo Genesis - Part II: The Last Drop**

**_Higher Learning_  
****1530 Hours, 20 October 2518 (Military Calendar)/  
Sol System, Planet Earth,  
Privately-owned residence near the University of South Florida**

Another one of Alvin Shaw's weeks ended at college. It was time for the weekend.

After a thirty minute commute across the hectic city of Tampa, he made the routine drive back to his apartment to relax and put a dent in the projects that basically defined his scholarly life.

He unlocked the deadbolt, walked inside and punched in the code on the nearby alarm pad. Its incessant blare went quiet.

He sauntered in, grabbed a beer from the fridge and crashed down into the living room couch, turning on the television monitor. He was exhausted. All he wanted right now was his girlfriend. She was soft and smooth and caring.

She was the love of his life. His equal.

She'd walk in soon; they had tailored their schedules to coincide with one another's. Most of their friends knew that they were spending too much time with each other. In fact, people claimed that they hardly ever spoke to one another, and that they had spent so much time toghether that there was literally nothing to say anymore. Everyone knew they were on the verge of breakup. Although true, they had an extraordinary relationship.And though they indeed hardly ever spoke together, they would never be apart. They never needed words to express themselves. They were...connected. Their feelings were so strong for the other, that they could tell what the other was thinking. Words were of no use. They only complicated things.

And they kept this to themselves because friends just wouldn't understand what they had. And that was okay.

The door opened and Alvin glanced over to it. It was her. Venessa.

Their eyes met, and he caught the ever-constant gleam in her gaze she held only for him. She was wearing tight jeans, a conservative pink sweater and her hair was in a bun.

"How was class today?" she asked, closing the door and letting her hair down.

"Same as always."

She instantly knew something was off about Alvin. He wasn't upbeat. His posture or the way his head was cocked to one side. And she smelled beer. He didn't normally drink this early. "What is it, baby?"

"I was thinking..."

"No," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "Not another change."

"I just can't do calculus, V. My brain is wired against it or something."

"Remember you said your pre-paid credits were running out? You've sidetracked yourself over and over, changing majors every six months. First political science, then car design, electronics, now this?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, "but I think I can stick it out this time around. I was always good at chemistry in high school. I think this will be for the better."

"I really hope so."

"Even if my tuition runs out, I can still get a part-time job to make up for the cost. Only a semester or two."

"Do you really want that? Your schedule is crazy enough."

"I'll just have to suck it up like everyone else out there. They can do it...why can't I?"

"That's what I always told you about calculus, right?" Alvin turned away. "_Right_? Study it every night, get a tutor, something."

"Yeah...I know. I never thought I would quit anything in my life, but calculus gets the better of me every time. There's nothing I can do about it."

Venessa took a seat next to him on the couch and rubbed his hands with hers.

"I know," Alvin said. "It'll be okay." He kissed her cheek and she rested her head on his chest. He gently ran a finger through a few strands of her jasmine-scented hair and looked to the television. He perked up at what he saw. So did Venessa.

"It's happening," Alvin said.

Venessa said nothing as the news channel aired a story of a galaxy-wide "Call to Arms". The Colonial Military Administration had been campaigning against the Galactic Rebellion for many years now. It plagued Earth's colony worlds and was raging full tilt. Alvin's Father had warned him that this would happen. First, the CMA would ask for volunteers. Then, they would institute the draft. Being the militarily-attractive age of 18, he urged his only son to not waste any time and get his education. The standing rule throughout the history of the United Nations in times of crisis was either go to school, go to war, or go to jail. Having never been a fighting man himself, that ruled out war and jail for Alvin.

Venessa was fixated on the screen, her body tensed. He could feel the thump of her heart throughout her body.

He looked down upon her and brushed some hair out of her face. "Hey, don't get scared. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to finish school."

She reared away and looked up at him. "Promise."

The look in his eyes was enough to convice hers. She snuggled in close again.


	3. The Edge of Epiphany

_**The Edge of Epiphany**_

**1330 Hours, 08 January 2519 (Military Calendar)/**

**Sol System, Planet Earth,**

**University of South Florida**

**Student Union**

Alvin walked briskly across the main hall of the student union. Nestled right in the middle of campus, it was spacious and accommodating. The structure was built more than 500 years ago to serve as a meeting place for all students. There was a food court, a media room, and a gigantic leisure area. It was the place to go in between classes. But Alvin had little time to socialize or relax. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even look around for a familiar face. He located an empty table at the edge of the food court and sat down.

He dropped his backpack to ground and opened it up, pulled from it his latest assignments and went to work, willing the background noise out of his cognizance. The lessons of the day were pH scales and acids. He became so focused he didn't see or hear what was on television: more headlines of the CMA's military buildup. It was getting rather serious out there, but it didn't concern him. He was light-years away, earning his education so he could be a productive member of society and live a long, happy life with his love—Venessa.

He was stressed now that he had a part-time job. All his uncertainty of majors early on depleted the college money his parents had set up for him so long ago. He paused for a moment, thanking the Almighty for such a good mother and father. They only wanted the best for him—their only son. He thought to the days when he was a young boy. His father would always find a way to get Alvin motivated and wondering about the world and how it worked. Science and electronics and motorsports and fun. The way his dad always made things seem so interesting. There was always an explanation for things. The world always made sense.

Alvin Shaw descended from a family of scientists. His great grandfather built the first translight engine back in 2291, in collaboration with his colleague Yoshi Fujikawa. It allowed faster-than-light travel, consequently solving the overcrowding epidemic on Earth. It brought peace of immeasurable magnitude. Because of his family's endeavors, humans could now travel the stars to new reaches of the galaxy. And so dubbed was the first colony world ever founded beyond the Solar System, Reach. Practically on Earth's doorstep, it recently became the CMA's mightiest military staging area and a gateway to the rest of the habitable cosmos. Now, more than 200 years had past since that historic point in human history. And many new worlds were claimed. And many of them were unfortunately claimed by bloody rebellion.

Al went back to work at the thought of this. He literally had zero time to waste wondering…about anything. He had a timetable that dictated his very life, at least for the next year or so. He had to complete his degree. From then on, it would be smooth sailing. A steady job, food on the table, clothes on his back, a roof over his head, and a loving wife to share it with. He smiled at his future, not knowing he did until a passerby smiled back. He shook his head, leaned forward, and forced himself to read his textbook.

He had a good train of thought going now, learning the importance of hydrogen in acids and the equilibrium that bases provided in solutions. As if one cue, one of his friends strolled up to Al's table and broke him of his concentration.

"Al, my boy! What's going on?"

Al looked up and held back his frown. "Jimmy, what's up?" He laid a pencil in his book to mark the place, then closed it as Jim took a seat next to him.

"You see all this military?"

"No, what do you mean…the TV?"

"Dude, you need to take a break from pencil-whipping and look around every once in a while." Jim extended his hand out into the ambiance. "_Look_."

Al took a look around: Jim was right. There were men and women all around the student union in military service dress. Some stood and greeted passing students while others sat behind makeshift tables. "Recruiters."

"That's right," Jim said. "CMA, up close and personal."

Al's frown became palpable this time. "In your face, rather."

"Call it what you will. I'm thinking about joining."

"Why would you do that? You're about to graduate."

"Then what? Sit behind a desk, shoveling papers? Carpel tunnel and gallons of coffee everyday?"

"…I guess."

"Screw that," Jim exclaimed. "I want to go places. I want to make a difference."

"So…what? You're going to kill people? People you don't even know?"

"I wouldn't put it quite that bluntly…but more or less. Yeah."

"Not for me," Al said looking down to the assignments that plagued him. "My only beef is with myself."

"Still upset about your academic situation? Wait…the more important question I should be asking you: have you settled on a major yet?"

"Yeah, I finally did."

"So how come I never see you around? You used to hang out and party with us. What happened?"

"I ran out of money is what happened. Had to get a part-time."

"Shit. Well…that sucks. No time for play?"

"Never, it seems."

"How's your girl?"

"Great as ever. She's the best."

"That she is, my friend. That she is. If it wasn't you with her I might take a shot."

Al threw Jim a soft jab across the table. "Don't get too wise about it."

"Care to join me as I go over there?"

"What, with those jarheads in uniform?"

"Sure."

Al shook his head and glared for a moment. "…I guess." They walked across the spacious interior and made their way towards the closest recruiter—one with a lot of stripes on his sleeves, a stout chest inflated with pride and a stern, straight-ahead gaze. "Let's just make it quick," Al said. "I've got to get back to work."

"Hey chill. Stand by your friend for a minute."

The two approached the table dotted with informational pamphlets and posters and a single clipboard to take down contact information from prospective soldiers. The sergeant spoke first. "Welcome, gentlemen."

Jim extended his hand to shake with the soldier while Al kept his distance, giving a polite nod.

"Hello, sir," Jim said.

_Great,_ Al thought. _Already paying his respects for something he wasn't a part of yet._

"Are you interested in learning more about the Marines?" the man asked.

"Yes sir, I am," Jim answered.

"Well, let me first start by saying that we are a proud service rich with honor and tradition."

Al could barely contain his sneer. He had the feeling that the Marine knew it too.

But the Marine didn't take his eyes of Jim, his prospective recruit, as he spoke again. "If you believe that you are a man of character, of strength and honor, then you have come to the right place."

Jim thought for a moment, his gaze off into space. Al knew that Jim wasn't a big thinker and certainly no philosopher, but this was the most captivated he'd ever seen him.

"I think I could be that man," Jim said resolutely.

"That's great to hear," the Marine said. "I'm Sergeant Reese. I'd like to give you some more information about who we are and what we do. Take these," he said, handing pamphlets to Jim. "And fill out this sheet so I can keep in contact with you."

"Sergeant Reese," Jim said, "What would I be doing in the Marines besides firing a gun?"

"Well there are lots of occupations you could test for, depending on physical ability and aptitude."

"It's just that I'm not sure at this point if I want to go career. So if I decide not to reenlist, can I pick up civilian life again with training in a skill?"

"Absolutely. In these pamphlets are jobs you might find particularly interesting. We're not the Marines you usually see in movies or cartoons. Like I said, we are proud of what we do."

"So I pick a job I like, sign the contract and I'm in?"

"We don't take contracts, only commitments."

Al had to look the other way at the Sergeant's last words. They were laughable at best, but he held back his feelings for the sake of Jim. And speaking of Jim, Al once again noticed him deep in thought, contemplating the Sergeant's words with great mind.

"I'd be honored…" Jim began "…to enlist in the Marines. Call me anytime, Sarge."

They once again shook hands, but never once did Sergeant Reese smile. Maybe he didn't need to. There was some connection between Jim and the Marine, one that Al couldn't fathom at the moment.

Jim led the way back to where Al was sitting. They both sat down, and Al watched Jim ponder about his own future. He was really going to do it. He was going to become a Marine—traveling from world to world—getting the mission done and whatever else goes along with being in the Corps. There was definitely no conflict about it in Jim's eyes. This was for him. It's what he wanted—to make a difference. Al could see the excitement brewing inside him. Al caught himself squinting as a sliver of jealousy pulled at his side.

"So…" Al said, breaking the silence. "…What's up?"

Jim smiled as he looked to Al. "I think I'm gonna do it."

Al smiled back. "That's great," he lied.

"I guess there's no persuading you though, eh?"

"Joining the Marines would be the last thing I would _ever _do. I still don't even know why you are considering this. I always thought it was the poor, the criminals, and the unlucky that joined."

The noise of the student union became apparent as Jim thought about his answer to that.

"Maybe it's because it's historic, you know? I could be a part of all of it. Think about all of history—how it was recorded and how it was made. War has basically defined human existence. The making and breaking of empires is the backbone of our species. It determines the course of life."

"And death."

Jim hung his head. "It's just another part of life."

"The part that I plan on postponing as long as possible."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. But I want to know that I've lived my life to the fullest, never ear marking and never spectating as the world passes me by. I need to be a part of things."

"You'll certainly get your wish," Al said with a caution. "You know it's going to be rough, don't you?"

"I'm well aware of the dangers, yes."

"You know…it's funny you mention war and history—"

"—Why's that?"

"Because nearly every contender in every war fought for what they believed in, not because they worked for the betterment of life and prosperity. They weren't defending against some great evil; they were just in search of conquest. Is that what you are doing?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I want to quell the violence, to be among the people that help settle the matter so we can all move on. By force if necessary. This is my calling. Have you found yours?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Right. Her."

**Author's Note: I have given this entire story a face lift. I'm excited because I know exactly where it's going and it's gonna be great! So expect regular updates.**

**-EmF**


End file.
